


Save the Last Dance for Me

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Occasionally, however, England would swear that America used that charm on others with the intention of riling him up."





	Save the Last Dance for Me

When America really wanted to, he could be the most charming gentleman one had ever met. With just the right flash of those beautiful blue eyes and a winning smile, coupled with manners that one would swear America never possessed if they saw him on a normal day, he could make even the most stubborn of hearts open up for a while.

England had been the fool for that charm many a time, and while each time he swore he would never fall again, he would be won over with very little effort even at his most stubborn.

Occasionally, however, England would swear that America used that charm on others with the intention of riling him up.

Such as how at a fancy gala event they both were attending, he drifted from one group of chatting people to another, dancing with many a beautiful woman who looked utterly smitten with him. All the while he had that perfect charm turned on and looked so very handsome that England had to congratulate himself for not dragging America off to the nearest dark corner to ravish him.

There was one woman that seemed to have won America's favor in particular, and England took a violent sip of his wine as America whispered something into her ear that made her giggle and lightly smack him on the arm. His already bright smile widened, and then he bowed as he invited her out onto the floor for yet another dance.

England knew that there was no need to be upset. When the night was through, _he_ would be the one leaving with America. _He_ would be the one that America would make love to when they were alone in their hotel room. There was no one else that America would hold and mutter “I love you, sweetheart” to, no matter how much others may have wanted him to.

Even so, England placed his glass to the side and straightened his tie as he crossed the dance floor to tap on the woman's shoulder. America looked just as surprised as she did as they stopped dancing to stare at England.

He cleared his throat and fixed his own charming smile onto his face as he made it clear that he was addressing the woman and not America.

“Pardon me, love, but may I cut in?”

She looked dazed, allowing England the opportunity to step in and whisk America away, leading him in the dance. America looked at her in shock, and then frowned as he turned his attention to England.

“What was that for?”

England's smile widened as he worked America into a dip. “The night is drawing to a close and I must insist on the last dance, darling.”


End file.
